User talk:Im awesome maybeur
GGA Great Gods Army sign up if you want to. Archer commander=Arron(Im awesome maybeur Commander= second in command=Nessa(nessanae) medic=Racheal(Obsessedperson) magic supporter=alicia covers= enginner=Sam(Sam123) u hey ill be a medic. if you need someone to promote the spirits around camp i'd do it! one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 01:40, June 29, 2010 (UTC) sweet bro. I can do recreation stuff as well, thats me! one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 02:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm in Yeh ill be an enginner or magic supporter. Friends sureure we can be friends. Bro dude me and obessed are on Idk.... I do not know why some of my siblings hate you.... Maybe they dont..... Im sorry i couldnt be of more help but you can take heart in the fact that i dont hate you :) Missy Why would i be mad Why would i be mad i don't even know whats going on.. Idkkk I dont know, I might stay, I might go, I'm not really sure. I'm still thinking about it right now. And Aarn...like my signature says, I can't wait forever. Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 20:22, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Alicia, I'm going to stay. Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 20:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Alicia I'm here. I'm not angry, I don't even know whats going on. I have always been ful of it. Arent you a guy because im not gay Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 20:58, June 30, 2010 (UTC) but your user page says "son" of Apollo Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 21:02, June 30, 2010 (UTC) im a science nerd/ boxer/gamer Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 21:07, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I'm on i really miss you uh do you want me to change up your user page? How much can one man take ahh but how much can a demigod take. 21:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Happy birthday !! -sam Did i do something Did i do something Alicia? If i did I'm really sorry. Oh no thats just my signature I don't know why id didn't link to my profile ill brb gotta go to dinner I miss you. u to I'm back. I'm at house now I'm at my house so i have faster internet. Hey yeah, of course. whats up? Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 03:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey baby. Hey baby don't worry i love you eith all my heart. -kisses- -hugs- I can cause I love your personallity the way you take command and the way your not afraid of anything. But your proving my point you took contol and said how can you say that. well im not afraid to jump in to a realtionship I.... I love him but he doesnt know yet. We were kinda flirting when we started talking though, on his blog.....-lost in memories- Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 04:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) this science geek is a tranined in offence MMA style and the creator of GAO Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 04:26, July 1, 2010 (UTC) C could you rewrite that google translate said. well i love you sam ireally you and your a guy who says he loves me and his daughter Venus I'm nice and warm youre we do better jk Night -hugs- number I made one... its on my user page. I'm on Yeah im on. Okay see you later -hugs- Okay -kisses back- u sure u want to be a combat officer? Its really hard and u need to be really built Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 19:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Is that back talk i hear trooper? i just wanted to double check because u said ur not the best in combat. And besides GAO has a maturnity leave so technicly ur not allowd to go into battle Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 19:47, July 10, 2010 (UTC) well the combat class is more meant for really big people who are good in combat. There are still all the other classes that u could be in and about the coment "how did u get a girlfriend" i ask myself that question every day Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 19:53, July 10, 2010 (UTC) its not so much as skill.. well skill is part one of being a combat officer but u need to be built lke all hell and have a veyr vast knowledge of weapons and fighting. IM not saying that u cant be one im saying that maybe choose another class Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 19:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) thats why i prefer daughters of Aphrodite to be recon officers using their natural seduction skills they make the best assassins Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 20:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) just learn Parkor and ur good Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 20:13, July 10, 2010 (UTC) me asking ryan that got me a GF Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 22:35, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Charmed So I two of my kids are named Leo and Phobe now the next one i was thinkin Piper if there is a next one "I Bust The Windows Out Your Car" 16:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Me right now This is what i kinda look like right now.... its sooo weird! Nothing I can do, total eclipse of the heart 06:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi. how did i do that Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 14:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) hey! what do you Billie, i have to go to church so i wont be on till like 12:30 or 1:00 but i want to talk to you IMPORTANT dont let ur mom send the bug to dancer13673 she has all the powers down on the want list. everyone hates her if she could transport she could kill me!! don't let ur mom send the bug!!! ~~girluv NVM tell ur mom this: could u tell whoever gives the powers that if i get my first choice (the ability to hear all verbal and non-verbal conversations) i wont need my 2nd choice (enhanced hearing). there is not really a point 2 having both. so if i get my first one, could u ask whoever gives the powers 2 just skip over the 2nd and get the 3rd, or however it works? thnx thats from dancerchick (i pasted it form my page ^.^) Girluv 03:08, July 30, 2010 (UTC) oh my gods oh my gods, the nerve of Girluv!!!!! check out what she is saying on some of my blogs. anyway, thnx 4 the power!!!! i dont wanna hurt anyone, i want to use my powers for good. i just wish there wuz someone who could understand cats and dogs around my house so i would know what my cat is always mewling about, and my dog barking for (she barks at nothing alot)!!! one ? though, is it like i touch someone and have 2 continue touching them 2 use the power, or is it like touch for a second and use it until i touch someone else? acctually make it 2 ?'s. after i use someone else's power, then switch 2 a different power, could i go back to the first power w/out touching the person who had it again, or do i have to touch them again 2 use that power? this could be more complicated than i thought. thnx!!!!! Dancer3211996 15:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) hello i know you tried to make me a god but only your children can do it so maybe hope can arent you kris no srry Nessanae 00:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) yeah, I belive so i haventr been on for a week and a couple days.Nessanae 00:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I would like to join your team! Wisegirl7 12:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC)Wisegirl7 yea i know nd i think shell choose me!